Overdrive/Altairian
List of Altairian Overdrives Firestorm Overdrive The Firestorm Overdrive is exclusive to the Bastion Cruiser and Blackguard Cruiser. Upon complete shield depletion, a massive rush of energy enhances the damage, shield bypass and range of the ship's weaponry for a short period of time. ; ; ; }} Barrage Overdrive The Barrage Overdrive is exclusive to the Paragon Battleship and Kingpin Battleship. Whenever there are enemies (not including squadrons) in both of its attack arcs, weapons have increased AoE radius, projectile speed, and turning speed, with the bonus lasting up to 3 seconds after the pre-condition is no longer satisfied. ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} Catalyst Overdrive The Catalyst Overdrive is exclusive to the Cavalier Cutter and Assassin Cutter. Whenever the ship is affected by Stasis Dealing effects, it gains increased speed stats (not just forward speed), shield defense as well as instant shield regeneration for a brief period. The shield buffs do not apply if shields are fully depleted. ; ; ; }} Ballista Overdrive The Ballista Overdrive is exclusive to the Inquisitor Destroyer. After the ship goes through sufficient Firing Cycles (calculated across all equipped weapons), its Driver weapons have additional wall piercing, regular piercing as well as projectile range for 3 seconds, starting when the next shot is fired. ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} Enguard Overdrive When 3 or more enemies are within the targeting arc, a Sovereign Carrier with the Enguard Overdrive Generator gains boosts to Counter Chain, Counter Pierce, Shield Defense, as well as the ability to recharge its shields instantaneously. It also generates a support field that boosts the shield defense and shield damage of all other ships within. The effects last until 3 seconds after the condition is no longer satisfied. Riposte Overdrive When a Sovereign Carrier with the Riposte Overdrive Generator takes 2,500 points of health damage, it gains the ability to recharge its shields even when under fire, at an increased rate. This can be triggered multiple times; however, only health damage taken while the Overdrive is inactive count towards the requirement. It also generates a support field that boosts the shields and damage of other ships. The effects last for 3 seconds. The timer will not reset even if the Sovereign Carrier takes another 2,500 health damage during this period. Surge Core PL The Surge Core PL is exclusive to the Altairian Mothership. When the ship reaches 75%, 50% or 25% health, it charges up a huge shockwave that deals moderate Plasma Damage. Upon ship destruction, all previous shockwaves are cancelled and a final shockwave is instantly discharged. Trivia *The range bonus of the Firestorm Overdrive was decreased from +40% to +20% during a balancing patch in April 2018. *The Surge Core PL was originally considered as an item, the Pulsar Charger. It was first seen in Altairian Mothership Fleets. Gallery ShieldDepletion.png|Firestorm Overdrive icon DualArcs.png|Barrage Overdrive icon StasisApplied.png|Catalyst Overdrive icon Ammo.png|Ballista Overdrive icon DualArcs.png|Enguard Overdrive icon Fire.png|Riposte Overdrive icon PulsarCharger1.PNG|Altairian Mothership unleashing the Surge Core PL ----